Cut
by The Wanderer-Chan
Summary: Due to his yami's abuse, Ryou Bakura cuts himself to help make him feel better. After his friends find out, it's only a matter of time for them to stop him and his yami before Ryou goes too far... R&R. Shounen-ai between RB? You tell me.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Never did, never will. Even though I wish I did, I don't. So just shoot me. XP  
  
Summary: Due to his yami's abuse, Ryou Bakura has formed the habit of cutting himself to help with his unstable mind. After his friends find out, it's only a matter of time for them to stop him, until Ryou goes too far...  
  
Things needed to know: I hate the dubs, and if you know about the Japanese version and the manga, and you understand it, you'll see why the American version sucks major ass. So, I go by the Japanese, and I call everyone by those names. If you don't know the characters Japanese names, please read this:   
  
Joey: Jonouchi  
  
Tea: Anzu  
  
Triston: Honda  
  
Bakura: Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura: Bakura  
  
Yugi: Yuugi  
  
Yami Yugi: Yami. But you knew that already.  
  
And.. ~blah~ = thoughts/ yami to hikari talk (mentally)  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, It's me. I'm still alive, and I'm back. My stories will be rather dark, since I've come down with depression and writing is the only thing I find pleasure in doing anymore. Please R&R. It will make me feel a whole lot better, and maybe it will cheer me up enough to bring me out of this. Thanks. On with the story....  
  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
  
Pain. It was what Ryou Bakura felt every day of his miserable life. His evil, sadistic yami beat the crap out of him everyday, for reasons Ryou did not know, but wasn't willing to ask him about. With pain everywhere, his spirit broken, his hopes shattered, Ryou was a hopless cause. Until he found the simple source of HIM being in control of his pain, or at least some of it. A simple cut on the arm, watching his blood flow because he had caused it, and not his Yami...it made him feel stronger, happier, just overall better about himself.  
  
It was Friday, one of, in Ryou's opinion, the worst days of the week (other then saturday of course), for the simple reason that for the next two days, he'd be all at Bakura's mercy and pain, and with no escape from it. The pale boy sighed and glanced at the clock. It was only nine o'clock in the morning, and Ryou had already finished his review test. It was too easy for him.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips right before he recieved a poke in the side from Jonouchi, "Psst! Hey...Ryou, what's number four?"  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow and slid his paper over to Jonouchi's desk when his teacher wasn't looking. Not surprisingly, Jonouchi finished the test in the next five minutes, as opposed to his normal fourty-five Test finish rate.  
  
"Thanks, Ryou" the Blonde whispered, handing Ryou back his paper, only to recieve a mere nod from the pale boy.  
  
That afternoon, at lunch, Ryou conversed with his friends and ate happily, for once forgetting about his many problems in life, about his yami, who was now sleeping in his soul room (much to Ryou's relief), about the pain that was unwillingly inflicted on me everyday. Yuugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda also noticed that the normally-quiet Ryou was being rather social for a change.  
  
"Hey, Ryou! You seem more....up-beat today! Unlike yesterday, you hardly spoke a word...why is that?"  
  
Ryou shrugged, "I dunno...I guess I was just a little tired yesterday, that's all..." Accually, that was a lie. In his hurry to leave the house, Ryou forgot where he put the box-cutter he normally kept on the kitchen counter, so he had to leave to school without that warm feeling he got whenever he cut himself, which normally affected him the whole afternoon, at least until evening, when Bakura was asleep, so he could un-knowingly do the whole process over again, and feel the same way until morning.  
  
Everyone nodded, deciting that was a just answer, and decited not to press him further.  
  
The rest of the school day went fine; nothing really out of the ordinary happend, dispite the fact that Jonouchi and Honda had joked around so much that the teacher had forgotten to give them homework, much to Ryou's relief.  
  
~Good...that's only two pieces of homework tonight...Bakura won't get too mad, hopefully...~ Ryou rolled his eyes at that, ~What am I saying? Bakura's always mad, for one reason or another....~  
  
School was let out, and it seemed that Ryou was the only one grumbling about the weekend, though no one really seemed to care, or notice.  
  
The pale boy got his stuff quickly -he didn't want to be late, or face the wrath of Bakura-, and left with only a quick goodbye to his friends.  
  
Ryou's apartment was only a few blocks from Domino High School, which was a good thing on Ryou's part, (since Bakura hated it when Ryou was late) so he could get home rather quickly.  
  
Ryou was now at his door. his hands trembled as he reached for the doorknob, because he knew that Bakura was there, on the other side, waiting for him, so his 'daily lessons' could begin. Knowing that waiting outside would only stall for time, and perhaps make Bakura angrier, and we all know what that means.  
  
Slowly, he turned the doorknob and opened the door, quietly stepping inside and closing the door behind him...  
  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
  
From the Authoress: Yes, I know. That was short. Please forgive me on that. Don't worry, the chapters will get longers, I promise. Please R&R! It will make me feel better, so much better.Hell, it gives me a reason to live. Thanks, and happy reading.  
  
Ps: In your reviews, tell me if you would like this to be a shounen-ai between Ryou/Bakura! This can turn into one, but yet it also doesn't have to. Please tell me! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Yugioh. *sigh* Can I have Bakura...please? And Malik, and Seto? No? Oh, fine...  
  
Author's Notes: Yaay! Thanks for the reviews, all. I got alot, much more then I did my last story. Again, tell me if you want Shounen-ai! So far, it's a yes, but if you want, I'll make two chapters/stories: one with s-ai, one without. Tell me if that's okay, alright? Thanks. Here's in response to your reviews:  
  
@ LazyLiza: How could I not forget you? Your the...Bakura of my favorite rp! Read down, can't do yaoi, sorry, and I can't think of a better name!  
  
@ Nette: Thanks for your review! I did something good for a change, and I'm greatful for that.  
  
@ Shi: Okay! Shounen-ai!  
  
@Crystal Crittenden: Thanks! I'll have the next chapter up...I dunno. When I get around to writing it.  
  
@ DEemon Light: Yes, I love the Ryou/Bakura couple, but like I said, I can't do rape scenes.  
  
@ Mimiheart: ah....yeah, I realized that my 'problem' is getting me alot of reviews. Thanks!  
  
@ laDy SaSaMi7: Hey, It's okay, suggesting Shounen-ai doesn't sound like a hentai at all!  
  
@ Seto_Girl: Eh..sorry! Can't do rape scenes, just don't know how. Your going to have to live with Shounen-ai, okay? Sorry!  
  
@ fanficsrock: Thanks for your review! ^^ I'll try to finish it soon!  
  
@ annonymous girl: Ha! I'm with you - Down with the dubs! XP  
  
@ Shadow Ishtar: Sorry about the rating! Forgot to add that part. It's been fixed now!  
  
@little-kat-girl: AHH! I don't want to die just yet! *starts to write* See? Happy?  
  
@Mui: Okay! I'll make it a Shounen-ai! ^^'  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
It was odd. Bakura was no where in the house, or at least Ryou thought so. Through the kitchen, into the Dining Room, past the Living Room. The boy was now at the foot of the stairs, looking up into the second floor.   
  
Ryou frowned and slowly walked up the steps, trying not to make too much noise, in case his yami was sleeping in Ryou's room. Bakura wasn't in his Soul Room, Ryou already checked, so he had to be in his physical form. On a walk maybe? Ryou prayed that was the case, (because Ryou had been about ten minutes late to get home) so Bakura wouldn't be able to tell when his hikari had gotten back from school.  
  
Ryou peeked in his room, blinking. The lights were off, and no one was inside.  
  
"Thank the Lord...he's probobaly out drinking again..." He muttered, walking across the hall, and failing to notice the open latch in the ceiling, leading to the empty attic. The moment Ryou stepped under it, he fell to the ground-because a certain yami had purposly jumped down right ontop of him, pinning Ryou to the ground.  
  
"Hello, hikari.." Bakura's cold, heartless voice whispered into Ryou's ear, "What were you doing..? Your late, you know. I've been waiting for quite a while, you know. You know I don't like to be kept waiting. So where were you??"  
  
"I-I was o-on my way h-home, yami..." Ryou managed to get out, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't try to struggle against his yami's hold on him, because he knew it would only be in vain. Bakura's grip was like iron, and no strenght Ryou could muster up could break it.  
  
"I don't think your telling the whole truth," The spirit said grimly, socking Ryou across the head.  
  
Before the pale boy could say anything, his yami released his hold on Ryou and picked him up roughly by the hair, dragging him back down the stairs and throwing him into the living room.  
  
Ryou had gotten on his hands and knees, facing the floor, when he heard Bakura come up to him and kicked his hikari strongly in the gut, causing Ryou's eyes to widen and his hand to automaticly go to his stomach, but right before Bakura had grabbed his hikari by the hair, pulling him to his feet, and pulling his hair back, Bakura's head looming over Ryou's shoulder and by his face, and he looked down at him with cold, heartless eyes, "You must want me to always abuse you like this, don't you, hikari?"  
  
Ryou's eyes were closed when he shook his head, his hands shaking, his face pale.  
  
A cruel, cold smirk curved on the Yami's lips as he looked down at his Hikari. "I don't hear you saying anything."  
  
"N-no, Yami! I don't, I really don't want you to!" Ryou pleaded through gritted teeth, his hands clenched into fists so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Then how do you expect me to punish you for your stupidity and annoyance? Don't you think bruises and blood would be the best way to punish?" Bakura said with a low, cruel tone, "It seems very effective..."  
  
A chill was sent down Ryou's spine, "Well..." He said slowly, "You could...not do it at all..."  
  
"Wrong answer!" Bakura sent a punch into Ryou's side. "You are just a host. I don't know if it was my misfortune or yours to have you find the ring, or me be the spirit of it. Just know... I hate it." Bakura then puched Ryou in the same place on his side.  
  
Ryou gave a small cry of pain and made steps to get away, his hand at his side. ~That's a bruise in the morning...~ Ryou thought grimly.  
  
Feeling his Hikari try to step away, Bakura decided to let the hold of his hair go. "You remember that you belong to me and I can do what I want to you. Nothing shall be told to Yami Yuugi as well..."  
  
Ryou took a few more steps back, his breath a bit shaky as he nodded, looking to the ground, waiting for the pain in his side to go away.  
  
"Get away from my sight. Only come to me for a good reason." Bakura sneered at his Hikari and let him go, dissapearing into his soul room to rest and leave Ryou to himself.  
  
Shaking his head and getting his composure, quickly checking to see if his yami was watching him. Fortunatly, Bakura wasn't. He was now asleep, and it was beyond Ryou how someone could fall asleep so fast, but the thought soon left him as he staggered up the stairs to his room, still wincing in pain, his hand still at his side, where Bakura had punched him two or three times.  
  
Slowly, the boy made his way to the kitchen, grabbed his blade and walked slowly, and painfully, up the stairs to his room. He collapsed on the bed, face up, gazing at the ceiling and trying to get the pain to go away, and just to rest for a few minutes, before he sat up and leaned against the head of the bed, unrolling his sleeve, revealing the dozens and dozens of scars that littered his pale arm.  
  
Flipping open the blade, he looked at his arm, trying to decide which place was the best to cut himself today. Finding a spot he hadn't cut yet (around his mid-forearm), Ryou lowered the blade to his skin and pressed down, creating a small cut.  
  
Almost disapprovingly, he shook his head and made the cut deeper, longer, causing more blood to flow. Now, he knew it was good. For him, whenever he made a cut, it was like a drug addict taking Speed, or a cigarette (sp?). It calmed him, made him feel relaxed, and all other pain just seemed to dissapear with the blood flowing out of his body. It was now just Ryou, the cut, and it's pain. Nothing more, no more pain he felt inflicted by his yami, no problems he had, it was just him and the cut.  
  
For about ten minutes Ryou just stared at his new cut, almost like he was in a trance of some sort, before he blinked and shook his head, slowly getting off his bed and making his way to the bathroom, where he opened up the medicine cabinet and fumbled around for a bandage, where he quickly wrapped up his much-wanted wound and walked back to his room, feeling much better then he was before.  
  
Sitting down on his desk, he opened his backpack and pulled out his homework, begining to work on it.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura sat in his soul room, deep in thought.  
  
~Why do I hurt him so much? Why do I even bother with him? He's my weak, pitiful, hikari!~ He thought to himself.  
  
~Because you love him, you know that~ A voice answered in his head.  
  
~I do not! He's weak, pathetic, dependent, and Ra knows what else! Why would I love someone like him??~  
  
~Because he reminds you so much of your own childhood, which became corrupt by the pharaoh~  
  
~That still doesn't answer my question.~ Bakura thought back, frowning.  
  
~You hurt the boy because he reminds you so much of what you used to be, you have to make sure that he goes through the same thing you did. I thought you might have known that by now.~  
  
~Whatever. I don't care, you might be speaking the truth, you might not be. Now shut up and go away.~ the spirit snapped to that voice in his head.  
  
There came no reply, much to Bakura's relief.  
  
  
  
The next day at school, Ryou was bored out of his mind. There was a substitute, and she just kept ranting on and on about something that Ryou was sure he already knew, so he didn't bother to listen. He was lost in his own thoughts, absentmindedly pulling on his sleeve, which conceled his secret.  
  
That pulling, soon came to scratching. Ryou's fingers were down his sleeve, though he was still lost in himself, and was now scratching at the pale skin that was conceled.  
  
The boy was brought out of his thoughts with a slight wince when he felt some pain. Apparently, he had reopened one of his old scars, scratching it open.  
  
Yuugi, who was sitting right next to him, had noticed his friend's behavior, but had said nothing on it, at least until he saw Ryou wince and look at his wrist.  
  
Ryou then asked for a pass to the bathroom and quickly left, not looking back. Yuugi, knowing that Ryou would most likely go someplace else, asked for a pass as well, once Ryou had left the classroom fully.  
  
Making sure the pale boy stayed in his sight, Yuugi followed silently behind. Once Ryou completely passed the bathrooms, his suspicions were now complete. Ryou was going to do something Yuugi knew he wouldn't like.  
  
Ryou stopped in a deserted hallway, with no classrooms or lockers, which was a good thing on his part, so no one could see him (Except for Yuugi, of course, but Ryou was unaware of his presence), apart from a certain kid with tri-colored hair.  
  
Slowly, Ryou rolled down his sleeve and spotted the re-opened cut. Wincing in frustration and annoyence-now he would have to hide it up somehow- Ryou sighed and rolled his arm, about to pull his sleeve back down, and looked around, when he felt someone grab his wrist. Looking down, he saw, none other then, Yuugi, looking up at him with wide eyes, and looking down at the scars on Ryou's arm  
  
"Ryou......." Yuugi gasped, for it was about the only thing he could say.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
From the Author: Yay, another chapter down. Please Review! I thank you so much for all of you who did, and those who didn't but read and enjoyed anyways. This one was longer, no? Sorry if it wasn't, or too short for you. So far, Shounen-ai is a yes. I'll be updating about once or twice a week, since I have my Psycologist three times a day, along with some stupid play rehearsals my mom made me do.   
  
Thanks all! R&R! 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Yugioh. No one reads disclaimers, so why bother? I could say, 'I own Yugioh and everyone in it' and no one will care.  
  
Author's notes: *sighs and pulls out a large empty piece of paper, and writes simply, "THE FARTHEST I AM GOING WITH THIS FIC IS SHOUNEN-AI. I WILL NOT DO SEX, RAPE, OR YAOI. HATE ME ALL YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE" If you do complain, then god be with you as I make Bakura absolutly hate Ryou and kill him at the end. Thank you. Also, I realized this: In my first chapter, it said that that it was friday, though the next day Ryou went to school...my fault, I'm sorry. Let's just say it's monday today, or whatever..you get what I'm saying, okay? thanks.  
  
In response to your reviews...  
  
Reana1: ^^' I'm nicer to Ryou..is that a compliment?  
  
Poo: read above...  
  
SorceressMana: *sniff* GOD BLESS YOU!! ^^ Thank you so much for your reviews!  
  
Shadow Ishtar: Heh, havn't read Cut yet, but I've heard about it. I'm going to read it one of these days...  
  
Senshichan14: Er...please don't hurt my beloved Bishounen, Bakura, the one who I base my life upon and love and adore every day. I need him for the fic...afterwards, feel free to bash him all you want!  
  
Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru: Thanks for your review, I try to update asap!  
  
LazyLiza: Why, of COURSE yours is my favorite rp! And, In all s-ai Ryou abuse fics, doesn't Bakura ALWAYS go from evil to fluff? oO  
  
Katia-chan: Yes, I'm afraid I ended it there. Get used to that, I always end my chappies in cliffhangers, so nyah.  
  
On with the story...  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
"Y-Yuugi...what are you doing here...?" Ryou studdered, |ooking fearfully down at his friend, pulling a bit, trying to get away, but Yuugi had a pretty strong grip for someone so small.  
  
"I knew something was up, so I followed you...now tell me, where did you get these scars??" Yuugi said, his face full of concern as he frowned up at his friend.  
  
Ryou shook his head, "N-no, Yuugi!" He said, breaking free and taking a few steps back, "Leave me be!"  
  
Just then, the bell rung. Ryou blinked in surprise. He didn't realize it was so close to the end of school, but he took his opportunity to run back, to get home. So he did. He turned around, and ran down the hall and around the corner, away from Yuugi, who was still standing there, a stunned look on his face.  
  
Halfway to his locker, Ryou then stopped and looked behind him, just to make sure Yuugi or anyone was following him. The hallways were now packed with students at their lockers, eager to get home. Ryou made his way to his own locker, stuffed the things he needed in his backpack, and quickly left the school.   
  
Ryou walked quickly, his head down the whole time. He realized that he wanted to get home fast-so he could miss Yuugi, but yet, he had never wanted to do that before, since his yami was waiting there, and Ryou wasn't really looking forward to that.  
  
~Maybe...if I'm early...he won't beat me up..." Ryou thought to himself, and his spirits rose momentarily, but then shrunk, ~Oh, who am I kidding. I could come home an hour before school ended and Bakura woukld still cause me pain...~  
  
"Ryou!" A voice broke him out of his thoughts. Without turning around, Ryou immidietly recognized it as Honda's voice, "hey, wait up!" Honda said.  
  
But Ryou didn't want to wait. He was afraid Yuugi had perhaps told Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu about Ryou's scars, and the pale boy couldn't risk that.  
  
Breaking out into a run, Ryou closed his eyes tightly, his head pointed down. By now, Ryou had memorized the way home to the point where he didn't need to see where he was going to tell where he was, which was an advantage to him in a way..except of course, he hadn't memorized how many lamppoles were in his way, and he soon found out there were at least five or so.  
  
15 minutes later, Ryou arrived home and stood outside the door for about thirty seconds, one hand on his knee, the other on the doorknob, catching his breath, for he had run the whole way.  
  
Opening the door, Ryou poked his head inside and gazed around, his eyes slightly narrowed. He saw no one, though, like the other day, Ryou knew that Bakura was just hiding somewhere, waiting to come out and just pounce on him.  
  
"Bakura...?" Ryou called, moving slowly through the house. ~Why am I calling him..? Do I WANT him to know I'm home? Hell, he probobaly already does know...~ Ryou thought, shaking his head and sighing as he moved into the hallway, sensing Bakura waiting in Ryou's room, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and waited for Bakura to give his hikari his daily 'lesson'...  
  
The next day at school, Ryou was almost afraid to show up, but he knew it was either that or face Bakura. Getting up early, changing and getting ready for school, and making a quick cut on his forearm, Ryou made his way out the door, wondering what to say to Yuugi when he asked about the scars on his friends arm.  
  
The truth? No, then Yuugi would make Ryou stop. Say that Bakura did it? No, that would just make Bakura mad. Accidents? Yuugi wouldn't buy it, Ryou knew...not even he was that clumsy.  
  
The hikari was so caught up with his thinking, he didn't even run into any poles this time, and arrived at school quicker then he thought. Hesitating for a moment before climbing up the steps, Ryou gulped and stepped inside, went to his locker, put his stuff away, and stepped into his first period class with, much to the pale boy's dismay, about fifteen minutes until school started. He knew that would be more then enough time for Yuugi and everyone else to find out the truth to Ryou's scars (and the bruises Bakura also left on his arm yesterday as well).  
  
Sure enough, the minute Ryou sat down in his seat, Yuugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu each came up, surrounding him and his desk. Ryou gave a nervous smile to them and nodded to each of his friends, hiding his arms under his desk.  
  
"H-hello, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda...Yuugi...." He said nervously, looking down.  
  
Jonouchi then grabbed one of Ryou's arms and pulled the sleeve back, a slight frown on his face. Obviously, Yuugi had told the other three what he had seen on Ryou before he walked in.  
  
Ryou didn't bother to pull his arm back or try to get away, he knew his secret was out, his secret life of cutting himself to help him through the day was now over.  
  
"...Ryou, where did you get these scars..?" Anzu asked slowly, eyeing them carefully, though Jonouchi still held on to his wrist.  
  
The pale hikari didn't answer at first. He was chosing whether or not to lie, but Ryou was naturally terrible liar, so he decited on the truth, "I-I did those..." he muttered softly.  
  
Anzu's brow raised, but she didn't look too surprised. She had been expecting this, though was hoping it wasn't true. She sighed and sat down infront of the seat infront of Ryou, sitting in the chair backwards to face him, "Ryou...why are you doing this to yourself..?" She said quietly, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
Ryou just kept looking to the ground, and avoided her unnerving gaze, "Because I like it, and neither of you are going to stop me!" Ryou said, the last part of his sentence his voice getting louder and bolder.  
  
The four glanced at eachother uncertainly, and nodded simultaniously, silently agreeing on something, "Okay then, Ryou...we won't stop you, but you have to promise us you'll stop yourself, okay??" Honda said, lowering himself to be on Ryou's level.  
  
But Ryou shook his head. He didn't want to stop, and nothing anyone said was going to make him feel diffrently, "No. I'm going to keep doing it" Ryou said with a frown, now looking at all of them.  
  
They blinked in surprise. Usually, they knew Ryou as quiet and reserved, most considered him a pushover, and he was very accepting, never questioning how things were, or complaining.  
  
Rarely did Ryou talk back, especially to his friends. Only when he really needed to get his point clear-and in this case, he did, "Listen to me, guys. I understand your concern, I really do! But I need to do this, okay? I've never felt so great in my life. I won't kill myself, I promise. Besides, they heal, right? After a while, it'll be like nothing happend, right? I love this, everyone. It's great. Maybe not to you, but to me. Like Anzu, when you get nervous, or tensed, and need to calm down, you sing, or act, right? It helps you cool down. Well, cutting helps me. it's just like that. It's nothing out of the ordinary, everyone gets cut, right? Well, I like it. So, I'm not going to stop, okay? I won't stop, no matter what you guys say..."  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
From the Authoress: Yay. Another chappie up, I'm sorry that took so long. My phsyciatrist is really begining to tick me off, so I go and sulk in my room a few hours. Oh yeah...happy Hannukah/Merry Christmas, all. I'll try to get the next one up and going sooner. Thanks for reading, R&R. 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own it. So shut up.  
  
From the Authoress: Yaay. Another chappie up. I know, I know, my last one was simply terrible, but hopefully this one will be better. Anyways, thanks for everyones reviews, and for all of you who didn't..well, I just hope you all rot in hell. Okay, not really, but just PLEASE review people!  
  
In response to your reviews...  
  
@Katiekat1414: hm...accually, that sounds like a pretty good idea! I'll see if I can fit that in...it just might work! ^^ thanks!  
  
@Katia-chan: Hm...I'd say your both melodramatic and stupid. No, I'm just kidding. Your neither.  
  
@Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Okay? Damn...your going soft on me, aren't you? I thought the chapter reaked.  
  
@Senshichan14: I dunno if Ryou can even TALK mean, but now that I look back at it, I guess he does sound a little ooc...but, oh well.  
  
@Shadow Ishtar: The one who put me on your favorite list! I feel special...^^ And to think..my psyciatrist is trying to cheer me up, and you do it better then she does!  
  
Now, on with the story...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"What are we going to do about Ryou?" Anzu asked. It was after school, and everyone (except for Ryou, of course..we all know he was home getting the shit knocked out of him) was at Yuugi's house, sitting at the dining table. They were home alone, Yuugi's Grandpa was somewhere picking up an order, and wouldn't be home until late.  
  
Honda shrugged, sitting down at the table after he had just gotten up to make himself some coffee, "We can just let him do it, ya know? Like he said, it's not real distructive, it can't kill him.."  
  
Yuugi nodded, "Yes it can, Honda, eventually, it probobaly will.."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well...most people that cut themselves either just stop, or somehow die in the end...either suicide, or they accidently cut too deep."  
  
Anzu sighed, "Well...first, to make him stop, we have to figure out WHY he's cutting himself in the first place. No one does it, just because. They always have some sort of reason...we need to find out Ryou's reason"  
  
"Well...he lives alone, were his only friends, and he gets bullied alot, so isn't that a good enough reason?" Jonouchi spoke up.  
  
"But remember, Ryou's really popular with the girls, even though he doesn't like it, nearly every single girl in our grade has a crush on him...so it's not like he's totally ignored" Honda reminded the blonde.  
  
"Wait...his Ring! Ryou's Yami! I bet that's it!" Yuugi exclaimed.  
  
Anzu blinked, looking at him, "But..what does he have to do with any of this?"  
  
"I don't know, but I just have this feeling that that's the reason, that somehow Bakura is the cause of all this..."  
  
For a while, everyone was silent, thinking over what Yuugi just said. Ryou never mentioned his yami, and no one really blamed him...Bakura (in their opinion, since they didn't REALLY know Bakura, like Ryou did) was just plain creepy and cruel.  
  
After about ten minutes of thoughtful silence, Jonouchi broke it, "I say tomorrow, after school, we follow Ryou home and spy on him...see what he does"  
  
Anzu raised an eyebrow, "And...how do you expect we do that without Ryou seeing us? After all, he DOES live in an apartment, so we can't use windows to peek through"  
  
Jonouchi opened his mouth to talk and took a deep breath, as if he was about to make some big statement, but instead just said, "I...don't...know...."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and gave a loud groan. So typical of Jonouchi to make empty opinions and ideas.  
  
"Maybe we could ask him about it..." Honda said, shrugging at the idea.  
  
"But do you really think he'll tell us? I mean...if Bakura is REALLY is the cause of all this, don't you think Ryou would have said something about it before?" Yuugi said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
Another long silence, this time on how to make Ryou spill the beans, Jonouchi broke it...again, "I say we pin him against a locker, threatening to beat him up if he doesn't tell us!" He said boldly, puffing out his chest, obviously very proud of what he just said.  
  
But that just made Jonouchi recieve odd stares from the other three, with Honda's mouth partially open, Anzu with an eyebrow raised, looking like Jonouchi was dancing with penguins and radishes were growing out of his ears, and Yuugi a slight look of disbelief on his face as he sighed, patting Jonouchi across the back, "Jonouchi...remember who were talking about here...Ryou...he's our friend, remember?  
  
Jonouchi sighed, "Damn...shot down again..."  
  
"Maybe you just...shouldn't talk anymore, Jonouchi.." Anzu said, flashing him a sheepish smile.  
  
"Well, at least I'm suggesting stuff! " Jonouchi argued, but everyone just sighed.  
  
"No idea is better then a bad idea, Jonouchi..." Honda said, frowning.  
  
Yuugi just looked at everyone, "okay, back to the topic about Ryou's...er...problem"  
  
Anzu nodded, "I say we talk to the school counslor..."  
  
Jonouchi's eyes bulged, "What? That old lady who's always like, 'tell me about your problems, dearie..' Hell no! she's too creepy...god....she makes Malik's yami look sane..." He shuddered.  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes, "That doesn't matter, though! I didn't care if it was Malik himself, as long as they can help Ryou..."  
  
"But she's creepy...."  
  
"Jonouchi......what did we say about talking?"  
  
"Er...don't?"  
  
"Very good. Now shut up."  
  
A little while later, Yuugi's Grandpa got home, and everyone had to leave. After saying there goodbyes and thank you's, Yuugi closed the door after Anzu, the last person to leave, and sighed, "What are we gonna do...?"  
  
~Aibou? You've been upset all day. What's wrong?~ It was Yuugi's yami, obviously.  
  
Yuugi sighed and mentally told Yami what was wrong with Ryou, and that they didn't know what to do to help him.  
  
There was a long silence before Yami finally spoke up, ~Yuugi, I think I may have an idea...one that just might work pretty well...it's worked before, I know, and I'm hoping it'll work now...~  
  
Yuugi's hopes rose, ~Really, yami? Thanks soo much! What is it?~  
  
The boy sat down on the couch as he listened to his yami explain his plan...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
From the Authoress: Yes, I know, that took a while, and I'm sorry...i've just been busy lately....even though everyone says I'm just lazy, my mind has been busy. But anyways, I'll TRY to update sooner, because I now have three after school activities, not including my Ra-Damned Psyciatrist. I have Volleyball, I'km a Townsperson (1 of 40!) in the Spring Musical, "The Music Man" And I also have Year Book Staff, which I utterly dispise. Soo...make me happy and Review lots, guys! 


	5. 5

*Takes a sack of flour, coveres it in Duct Tape and puts a face on it*   
  
There. Meet Cloud Jr....my son. His father is Bakura.  
  
Bakura: What...! That's not my son.  
  
Din (Authoress): Yes it is, now shut the hell up.  
  
Bakura: Why the hell would I fuck you to have a baby?  
  
Din: Because you were drunk and cute and I was acting perverted   
  
that day. Now accept this as your child or I'll stick you in a room   
  
and force you to propose to the Pharaoh.  
  
Bakura: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Din: I have the keyboard, so hell yeah I would!  
  
Bakura: I hate you.  
  
Din: and I love and adore you every single day of my life. so shut up.  
  
Ryou: *walks up* Er...Obviously, Din is in a bad mood right now,   
  
because she has to do the Flour Baby assignment for school, and she   
  
doesn't own Yugioh....just Bakura and Malik, though he's not in this   
  
fic.  
  
Bakura: Shut up, Ryou. I don't belong to anyone.  
  
Din: Hell ya I own you, so shut up! And don't you dare yell at the   
  
main character of my fic! I won't beat you up, Bakura, because I   
  
need you for the fic. The abuser can't be abused...it's just not right.  
  
Bakura: ........  
  
Din: Say it.  
  
Bakura: NO!  
  
Din: Okay...I'll give you twins. *grabs another flour sack*  
  
Bakura: Fine! I'll say it! Just no more children!  
  
Din: Okay. Go.  
  
Bakura: ......Review, and request a Bakura Bashing at the end of the   
  
fic if you want it.  
  
Din: Thank you. I may now rest in peace.  
  
In response to your reviews....  
  
@Candy: Sorry, I had a little trouble putting the chapter on...it was   
  
messing up.  
  
@Wandering Shadow: Yes, I agree that all Psyciatrists are on crack,   
  
and my mom thinks they're driving me farther into depression.  
  
@Tawny-Eyed-Angel: ^^ Thanks for loving my fic and complimenting   
  
me on my writing! God...you all make better Counslors then my   
  
other three, who love to piss me off, obviously...and I read MSND   
  
last year.. ^^ I like Puck...he's stupid.  
  
@Mystical Sand 2100/1700: Your pondering what is happening next?   
  
I bet you'll never guess...  
  
@Shadow Ishtar: Yesh, you are cheering me up! Unlike some certain   
  
husband I know.... *glares at Bakura* And Volleyball's okay, except   
  
on my last game, I spiked the ball into a girl's face on the opposite   
  
team...I was happy.  
  
@Katia-chan: ^^ Yay! I'm on your favorites list! Thank you!! And I   
  
now have like....*counts* 1..2...3..4...5 projects to do, plus exams   
  
and finals, so it's gonna take me a while to update.  
  
@Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: I know, no angst in that chapter,   
  
since Ryou wasn't in it.  
  
@Mistress 9: OKay, okay! I'm updating!!  
  
@ 0_o me: Yes, accually, cutting can kill you. Studies show that over   
  
65% of teenagers who cut themselves end up commiting suicide or   
  
dying because of it.  
  
@Aozora-Mayako Shuki: I dunno if I want to make Ryou okay....I'll   
  
just see how it goes.  
  
@KuramaandHiei4ever: Yesh, I also love Ryou angst fics...it suits him   
  
perfectly. I read a Jonouchi angst fic once...it was...not   
  
Jonouchi...and I too wish they sold uncut Yugioh in the US...even   
  
though I don't live in the US, but for all those poor, poor, dub-goers   
  
in the US.  
  
~£~£~£~£~£~£~  
  
The plan was set. It was perfect, it couldn't fail, no matter what   
  
happend. Yuugi called everyone after he found out and figured   
  
everything out to tell them, and tell them what to do. There was only   
  
one drawback, but that was nearly impossible. It could never   
  
happen, because it never did...why would it today, when they needed   
  
it the least?  
  
Except it did happen. Tuesday, school had just started. The   
  
whole gang waited patiently for Ryou to arrive. Except he didn't. The   
  
bell rang, signalling school to start, and Jonouchi was the last   
  
person to enter. Normally, Ryou was one of the first, as he always   
  
left home early, to escape as much time as possible with Bakura. But   
  
today, Ryou didn't show up at all.  
  
"oh dear!" Anzu sighed at lunch, "Ryou's not here...was he in   
  
any of your classes, guys?"   
  
Yuugi shook his head, "No, he wasn't....after school, do you   
  
want to check go to his place and check and see if he's there?"  
  
Everyone, save Honda, nodded. Honda sighed, "Sorry, can't....I   
  
have to babysit.." he said with a heavy sigh, "Tell me how it goes,   
  
okay?"  
  
Jonouchi nodded, "Will-do...and say hi to your sister for me,   
  
okay?" He said with a wink. Anzu just rolled his eyes at that.  
  
After the last bell rang, everyone met at Yuugi's locker to   
  
discuss what to do, "okay...when we see Ryou, ask him casually   
  
where he was, okay? Don't mention anything about him cutting   
  
himself until I give the word, okay?" Yuugi instructed them as they   
  
walked out of school.  
  
Anzu nodded, "What if he's not there, though? What if his   
  
house is empty?"  
  
Jonouchi shrugged, "We can always try this tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry....I jsut want to get this done as soon as   
  
possible...and also before it's too late..."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it....I wonder what it's like to have to rely   
  
on cutting yourself to make you feel better....I wonder if I'd like it   
  
myself..."  
  
"Don't even go there, Jonouchi...having one friend is hard   
  
enough, I don't want to have to help two.." Anzu warned.  
  
Jonouchi shrugged, "Heh! I was just wondering. Don't worry, I   
  
was never even considering it, okay? I don't even NEED to cut myself.   
  
My self-esteem is high enough already" He flashed a grin.  
  
Anzu sighed, "okay...just don't bring it up again, okay? Think   
  
to yourself..."  
  
  
  
It didn't take long to get to Ryou's apartment, as it was fairly   
  
close by to the school. Anzu paused at the door, taking a deep   
  
breath and looking at Yuugi and Jonouchi. The two nodded as she   
  
knocked three times on the door, waiting patiently for Ryou to   
  
answer the door.  
  
After about three or four minutes, however, and no one came   
  
to the door. Anzu was begining to look awefully worried. Jonouchi   
  
stepped forward, grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door was   
  
unlocked. Yuugi nodded right before Jonouchi slowly opened the   
  
door, poking his head inside.  
  
"The lights are out...." he muttered, stepping inside, along with   
  
Yuugi and Anzu. They closed the door behind them, looking around.   
  
When they walked in, they could just see the entrance hallway,   
  
which led into the kitchen.  
  
They moved into the kitchen, looking around. No Ryou. Next   
  
room was the dining room, and again no Ryou.  
  
Anzu gasped when they walked into the Living Room, "Oh Dear   
  
God!" She exclaimed, looking around. Yuugi and Jonouchi, who were   
  
being a little slow and were still in the other room, ran to where   
  
Anzu was, their eyes widening as well when they saw what Anzu was   
  
seeing.  
  
In short, they were seeing blood. Lots of it. On the walls, on   
  
the carpet, everywhere. Some fresh, some old. And there was Ryou,   
  
lying face-up, unconcious, on the floor, blood on him too.  
  
Anzu ran up to him, kneeling at his side, shaking him slightly,   
  
"Ryou, Ryou! Wake up, please! Speak to me!" She begged, checking   
  
him over, looking at all his wounds.  
  
A large gash was shone above his left eyebrow, and a large X   
  
was carved into his chest, along with many more, smaller, cuts and   
  
gashes. His breath short and shallow, it was hard to tell how long   
  
he'd been there, but he had lost much blood.  
  
Jonouchi checked for any broken bones, and found three   
  
broken ribs, with a fractured collarbone.  
  
Anzu pulled out her cellphone, "I'll call the hospital" She said   
  
while dialing 110 (*) on her phone. In a few minutes, she hung up,   
  
nodding, "They're on their way.." She said, then looked down at   
  
Ryou, "Oh Ryou...what happend...?"  
  
Yuugi stayed silent, looking at his pale and bloody friend,   
  
silently knowing what just happend. Yami knew as well, apparently.  
  
~When Ryou wakes up...ask him if I can see Bakura...~ Yami   
  
mind-spoke to Yuugi, a threatining and steely tone in his voice. It   
  
didn't take much to figure out to Yuugi that his yami was now pretty   
  
pissed off at Bakura, for what he did to his Hikari....  
  
~£~£~£~£~£~£~  
  
(*) 110- The Emergency number in Japan (like for all you in   
  
America, it's 911)  
  
From the Authoress: Okay, another chappy down. I'm sooo sorry it   
  
took so long, but I now have finals, and along with my other extra-  
  
cirricular (sp?) activities, I have very little time to write. I'm sorry!   
  
So, don't get mad at me if I take a long time to update.  
  
Ryou: ....I don't like what you did to me....  
  
Din: Aw...well, Ryou...I didn't do it to you, Bakura did, remember?  
  
Ryou: But you have the keyboard...  
  
Din: Well...Bakura took over for that part.  
  
Bakura: Bull Shit! I was busy changing Cloud Jr's Diaper...  
  
Din: You. Took. Over. For. That. Part.  
  
Bakura: ......baka.  
  
Din: Remember, readers! Request a Bakura bashing at the end of the   
  
fic!!  
  
Bakura: Please don't.  
  
Ryou & Din: Please do.  
  
Bakura: But...don't you love me, Din?  
  
Din: Hai, I do...but I love you even more every time I see you beaten   
  
up.  
  
Bakura: Shit.  
  
R&R, folks! 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: ....No Comment....  
  
Din: Yayz! Lots Reviews! I ish very happy!! ^^ I'm glad you all like the chapter (Except for Ryou, that is). My projects and finals are almost done, so I might have more time to write and might update sooner. Yay!  
Bakura: Why do I hang around you, anyways? I thought you were in depression.  
Din: I am, but whenever I read the Reviews, I'm happy. ^^  
Bakura: .....right...sure...keep telling yourself that...  
Din: Okay, well, ignore my insane husband at the moment, but I need to ask yall a question...  
  
--Does Anyone out there know Pharaoh Yami's Name? o_O It's NOT Yami or Yuugi, so don't even think that. I do know his name, And I just need to know if I'm the only person out there that knows or not. If you don't, and you want to know, ask in a review, and I'll get back to you!  
  
OKayz, now, in response to your reviews....  
  
@KuramaandHiei4ever: Don't worry, Don't worry. I would never kill off the main character! It's against my policy, you see.  
@Katia-chan: Yes, I know, the last chapter was screwy, because I uploaded it on the wrong computer. That's fixed now! And thanks for your review!  
@little-kat-girl: If there's any yaoi, it'll most likely be at the end. But it will be mentioned this chapter! And sure, you can hug Bakura ^^ I'll share.  
@Senshichan14: Hm....I don't think it was Ryou's cutting OR Bakura....I think Ryou's just been cooking again ^^' You know...that CAN get ugly!  
@Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Hm...who to listen to, who to listen to. What's the diffrence between you and Hikaru, anyways? Your ego, or Hikaru from Hikaru No Go?  
@Lady-Wicca666: Glad you like! Sorry it takes so long!  
@Katiekat1414: Hm....Bakura Poking....I like...I'll have to think about that one...thanks for the idea!  
@Link-Roy-Marth-lover: Don't worry! This chapter you will definitaly find out what happens to Ryou!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Anzu waited impatiently at Yuugi's locker, with Yuugi and Honda. They were waiting for Jonouchi, as usual.   
It was after school, the day after they found Ryou beaten up at his home. That night, They took him to the hospital and waited three hours until they could see him, but one of the nurses just told them to go home, as they wouldn't be done with Ryou for quite a while. So they all did, much to their dispair.  
So here they were now, after school, waiting for the one and only Jonuchi, who was nearly always late for something.  
Five minutes later, Jonouchi finally showed up, trotting up to them, zipping up his backpack, "Sorry! There was this hot girl in the hallway, and I just HAD to see if she was a virgin,"  
Yuugi blinked, "Er...how could you tell, Jonouchi...?"  
Jonouchi winked, "Sorry, that's MY secret...she wasn't, unfortunatly." He said with a heavy sigh.  
Anzu's eye twitched, "What's really unfortunate is that Ryou could be dead by now and we won't be there because of YOU and YOUR perverted attitude!" She exclaimed, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him down the hallway, the other two following behind silently.  
It was twenty minutes later that they got to the hospital. They would have arrived sooner, but Honda wanted to take the 'short-cut' and Jonouchi wanted to get some Ice Cream, but was immidietly shot down by one of Anzu's intimidating looks.  
"Hi, were friends of Ryou Bakura's....can we see him?" Yuugi asked the young woman at the reception desk.  
"Hm....Ryou Bakura...." She looked through a few papers, "yes, you can see him now. He's in room C-12, second floor" She told them, nodding.  
"Thank you" Yuugi said, leading his friends to the stairway.  
It didn't really take much time to find Ryou's room, as it was one of the ones closest to the stairway. Jonouchi knocked a bit before pushing the door open, "Ryou...?" He said quietly, peering inside.  
Ryou was on his bed, on his side facing away from them. His eyes were closed, and he was apparently asleep. He had been bandaged and fixed up, and wasn't covered in blood, like he was before.  
Anzu slowly walked to his side, "Should we wake him, guys...?" She whispered to them, looking down at Ryou.  
Yuugi nodded, "Yeah...I'm sure he won't be mad at us.."  
Anzu nodded back, turning back to her injured friend, looking for a place that WASN'T cut-up or bandaged up (which took quite a bit of finding) to shake him awake. She eventually shook him slightly on the fore arm (sp?).  
Ryou shifted, murmuring slightly in his sleep. Anzu shook him again.  
"Ryou..? Ryou, wake up.." She whispered to him.  
His eyes fluttered open, as he turned to face them, "hm...what...?" he looked around, "W....where am I...?"  
"Your at the hospital, Ryou....we found you yesterday at your house, pretty beat up.." Honda explained.  
Jonouchi nodded, "You feeling any better...?"  
Ryou's eyes widened in realization. ~No! They weren't supposed to find out!~ He thought to himself, ~It's over!~  
~Your damn right it is, Hikari~ Came the apparently angered voice of, none other then, Bakura. ~You just wait until we get home...~  
Ryou shuddered, closing his eyes again at just the thought of it.  
"Ryou? You okay?" Jonouchi questioned him.  
"Yeah, yeah, guys...d-don't worry...I'm fine.." He managed to get out.  
His friends looked at eachother, then simultaniously (sp??) nodded silently. One by one, they slipped out of the room, save Yuugi.  
"W-where are they going?" Ryou asked, momentarily forgetting his problems with his yami.  
Yuugi shrugged, "Dont' worry, there going to get something...but Ryou..? Could, perhaps, my yami speak with yours..?"  
"Erm...well...he wouldn't like it all that much...."  
"Please...? It won't take long."  
Ryou sighed, slowly nodding, "Okay, okay...." He said, getting into contact with his yami.   
A few seconds later, both yamis' appeared, in which Yami quickly ushered Bakura out the door before the former Tomb Robber to protest.  
"What the hell do you want, Pharaoh??" Bakura snapped once they were down the hall and around the corner, out of earshot and eye distance.  
"I know it was you that hurt Ryou last night" Yami said threatiningly.  
Bakura frowned, "So? And what if it was me...?"  
"And I know it's your fault that he's also cutting himself. Did you know that, Bakura??"  
"Yes, of course I did! I know everything my pathetic Hikari does...I truthfully don't care that he cuts himself." Bakura said, scoffing.  
Yami rolled his eyes, "All I want to know is why. If Ryou is 'so pathetic' then why do you even bother with him? He doesn't hate you Bakura, I want you to know that. Even through all the stuff you put him through every day, he still doesn't hate you."  
"I know that, and that's his problem if he doesn't hate me. He should know it won't change anything" Bakura said, looking away and crossing his arms over his chest.  
"He DOES know that, Bakura! And yet he still continues to trust you, to support you. Bakura...Ryou loves you. He only wants you to know that, and for you to respect that, or maybe respect him."  
Bakura glanced at Yami momentarily, but stayed silent. Yami smirked at that, "You love him too, don't you?"  
The tomb robbers eyes widened, "What??? Me, love HIM? Hell no! Why would I love someone like my hikari??"  
Yami shrugged, "Everyone has their reasons. It's okay to be in love, Bakura. You don't need to deny that feeling."  
The other yami shook his head, "I can't believe your saying that, Pharaoh. Such a stupid, foolish thought to even CONSIDER"  
Yami smirked, "Okay, fine. Just remember what I said, Bakura. I'll leave you now..." He said, slowly dissapearing into nothing, leaving Bakura alone in the hallway to ponder Yami's words...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Din: Hm....A short chapter? I dunno, I just wrote until I got bored and decited to stop. Anyways, about Yami's name...  
Yami: Don't even say it.  
Din: ...What? Don't say that your name is-  
Yami: Shaddup!! All the people in America that don't read the Ancient Egypt Arc might not know it yet!  
Din: Fine. *whispers* his name is Teddy Bear.  
Yami: That's not my name....  
Din: ^.^ *huggles Yami* It is now!! And if you want to know his REAL name, remember, put it in a review! And if you DO know it, tell me that you do, so I know I'm not alone in the world....  
Yami: o.O *is suffocating* PLease...Let....go...  
Din: No. Your going to have to wait until the next chapter is up.  
Yami: -_- Not fun...  
  
R&R!! 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimo- I mean...I don't own Yugioh..yeah...Yugioh..heh....  
  
From the Authoress (and other YGO characters) : Yeah, yeah. all of you yell at me. I've taken so long to update...but I bet half of you are like, "no, not really. I found things to keep myself occupied. I hardly thought about it". Yeah, that's not how I am, but whatever.  
  
Bakura: It's girl Scout Cookie season. That's why it's taken so long.  
  
Din: ......what? That has nothing to do with it.  
  
Bakura: Yes it does. Your too busy eating them to write.  
  
Din: Shut up. Cloud Jr. Needs some love.  
  
Bakura: ....if his name is Cloud Jr, then who's the real Cloud?  
  
Din: Cloud Strife. The hottie from final Fantasy 7. I had sex with him a few times, but you finished off the job.  
  
Bakura: ....bloody prostitute.  
  
Din: Ooookkaaayyy....ignore my third husband, he's in a bad mood, just like Cloud Jr.  
  
--Okay, people, another question! How is it that, If Theif Bakura turned to sand (o_O still don't get that) at the end of the Ancient Egypt Saga...how did he get into the Sennen Ring? And is Yami Bakura really....Thief Bakura, like his name states and what he looks like, or his he Zork I-Cant-purnounce-his-last-name, like he claims? o.O I don't get that. It's confusing to me...what do you all think?  
  
But, In response to your reviews...  
  
@KuramaandHiei4ever: Accually, his real name is Pharaoh Atem, or Atemu. ^^ And of course I wouldn't kill of Ryou...yet...heh...  
  
@Link-Roy-Marth-Lover: You don't want to spoil it? Oh well, I just did. ^^ Thanks!  
  
@MalletWielderofDoom: I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT MY HUSBAND! YOU CAN WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE FIC! Have a nice day.  
  
@little-kat-girl: ^^ Were all insane, and Yami's name is Pharaoh Atem, or Atemu. Remember that, and tell all the people who have only heard Malik's voice in the Dubs. *mourns for Malik* THEY RUINED MY SECOND HUSBAND!  
  
@Random Thoughts: I TOLD YOU HIS NAME WAS TEDDY BEAR! ^^ At least that's my name for him. I do think, though, that I like Yami over Atem...oh well...I guess I'm just used to hearing the name 'Yami'  
  
@Chibi Chibi Tenshi: Yes! Your right. and that's how most BakuraxRyou fics are, and I love them so much, ^^ so after about 3 years of reading them, I decited to write my own. Glad you like!  
  
@Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: I know, that chapter was stupid. Just like my fic. -._.- And his name is Atem, or Atemu. And I'll TRY to make this fic/chapter better, but I can't please everyone. I'm sorry!  
  
@Shadadphilaro: ^^ thankies! And I don't know about an ending yet...  
  
@Katia-Chan: Poor you! You should sleep more. And Yami's name is Atem, or Atemu. Who told you it was Bel-um-phore? I otta slap her...but, someone did tell me his real name was Yamasis a while back.  
  
@Chibi-Chichan: YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU DISTROYED MY SON! *starts to cry* It's not faaaiiiiirrrr!!! I loved him, just like my other....nine husbands!!! *slowly walks off* I need to get more flour...and a shit load of duct tape.... *goes farther into depression* -_-  
  
@StarVixen: Doh! I'm a terrible speller. ^^' And yay! You know his name! My story accually has more like 2 plots, but whatever.  
  
@Lady Ann Kenobi: ...brotherly love? no, sorry, hun...I mean shounen-ai. I mean guyxguy (aka GAY). Don't like, don't read. I said that in the summary.  
  
@Shadow Ishtar: No, who is telling you people that? I've had 3 people who think that's his name @_@ It's Atem, accually. Thankies!  
  
Now, onto the story...  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Two and a half weeks later, Ryou was finally out of the hospital, and heading home. He had a bag full of stuff in his hand, bandages, medicing, instructions, and other things that Ryou was sure he would not be put to waist. It was evening, and there were few people out, but it wasn't that that was bothering Ryou...it was the mere fact of going back home. Back to Bakura. Back to his pain. Back to hell.  
  
The pale hikari looked to the sky. What was wrong? He didn't -hate- Bakura, just feared him...why didn' the hate him, though? Why didn't he detest him fore everything he had put him through? Why didn't he hate Bakura for ruining his life...? Ryou didn't know.  
  
He didn't hate Bakura...he couldn't... "Why??" He said outloud before he knew it.  
  
Sighing, Ryou made his way to his home. One he was there, he unlocked the door, slowly opening the door, and poking his head in. Dark, silent, and empty. Just as Ryou had thought.  
  
"Er....Bakura....?" Ryou called out quietly into the darkness of his house. He didn't dare turn a light on...Bakura didn't like that. "Bakura...??" Ryou called again, only to have silence respond to him. Moving as quietly as possible through his house, placing his bag of supplies on the kitchen counter before moving on, looking around.  
  
Bakura wasn't in the living room. He wasn't in the attic, in which Ryou was sure to make sure it was closed and locked before he quickly moved on. He glanced in the guest room. No one. Then, in his room, in which he saw, none other then, Bakura, who was lying face-up on the bed, his hands behind his head, eyes closed. Apparently, the tomb robber was asleep.  
  
Oddly, Ryou smiled, walking up to his yami's still form, looking down at him. It was funny....Bakura seemed...almost innocent, if anything. When asleep, Bakura seemed totally diffrent.  
  
Without thinking, the hikari reached out, gently brushing away a few strands of hair away from Bakura's face. Once he realized what he did, Ryou's hand shot back, afraid of what would happen if Bakura woke up at that particular moment.  
  
The grave robber only shifted a bit, muttering something in ancient egyptian. About fifteen or twenty minutes later, however, Bakura shifted again, then opened one crimson eye. Looking around, momentarily before opening the other, the slowly sat up, shaking his head out, before seeing his hikari, sitting in one of the armchairs, his legs draped over one of the armrests, the back of his neck resting on the other. Bakura blinked, seeing him.  
  
"....what are -you- doing here?" He asked, frowning.  
  
Ryou jumped in surprise, not aware that his yami had awakened, then quickly turned to him, gulping slightly, "I...I..was...j-just waiting f-for you to...wake up..." he managed to get out, immidietly straightning himself out.  
  
Bakura just raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes, "Whatever...I'm going out" he said shortly, standing up and stretching abit, before leaving the room. After about a minute, Ryou heard him close the door.   
  
The hikari blinked, stunned. Bakura...didn't....hurt him...? That didn't sound right. What was wrong? Maybe Bakura was drunk, or was suffering a hangover. Yes...that must have been it. Bakura was feeling too shitty after a night of drinking and sex to beat the crap out of his hikari today, Ryou concluded, nodding.  
  
But then...how would that explain Bakura's sudden leave? Ryou had to think about then, but some more logical explanations came to his mind. Bakura was either, a) at a blood bar, as Ryou had figured out he went to one of those often, b) was at a regular bar, there was one down the street, or c) Having a nice time with some whore or prostitute...Bakura did that often, too, much to Ryou'd disgust.  
  
"Whatever..." Ryou sighed, sinking back into the chair, closing his eyes, smiling a little as another, too unreal to be true, thought came to his head....maybe Bakura was going to STOP beating him up..? Na, that would never happen.  
  
Sighing, the hikari walked over to the drawer in his room, pulling out his blade and rolled up his sleeve, walking over to his desk and sitting down, making another cut on his arm. Immidietly, like all the other times in the past, Ryou felt all his troubles and pain leave with the blood. After about five minutes or so, it closed up, and Ryou stood up, rolling his sleeve down, walking down to the kitchen to get something to eat...Ra, he was thirsty. And tired as well.  
  
After getting a glass of water and drinking it, Ryou headed back to the living room, collapsing on the couch, yawning a bit, closing his eyes, and in a few minutes, fell into a deep, and peaceful, sleep.  
  
Oddly, Ryou did not have any nightmares, like he usually did. Nightmares about his yami, his pain, his cutting, ect. But, this time, he had a dream, a good dream, he knew, about his yami, though Ryou doesn't recall the whole details.  
  
He does remember, however, waking up the next morning, not only not on the couch, where he started out, but in his own bed, covered up. (Ryou had not slept in his bed in a long time...Bakura always got that). Blinking, Ryou looked around, quite confused in where he was. It took him about five or so minutes that he was in -his- room. "...how did I get here...?" He asked, slowly getting out of bed and stretching a bit. Could it have been Bakura? No, no....why would his yami carry him up to his room, lay him in bed, and cover him up? It was a stupid thought.  
  
Walking downstairs, he was even more surprised to see, none other, then Bakura, who was asleep on...the couch, the exact place where Ryou had fallen asleep.  
  
The hikari blinked, staring at the sleeping form of his yami, "...do I sleepwalk...?" He asked himself. Maybe, he concluded, that before Bakura got home, Ryou sleptwalked up to his room, where he laid down and slept (not to hard, as Ryou had read that some people drive cars or cook in their sleep o_O), and Bakura had arrived later, too tired or hung-over to pry his hikari off -his- spot, so he just settled down on the couch. sitting down in one of the chairs across from the couch, watching him carefully, taking note of certain things.  
  
Ryou noticed how...innocent..his yami looked when asleep. Eyes closed, not that harsh, cruel look (or sometimes, a drunk look) on his face, the hikari took note of how much they were so alike. But, Ryou knew, that looks could be decieving. After all, behind that 'innocent face' was the one Ryou feared the most...and also loved the most.  
  
He sat back in his chair, thinking thoughtfully (wierd choice of words, I know). How could you....-love- someone, but yet -fear- them at the same time? If you feared someone, is that the same as hate, or dislike? And if Ryou really -did- love Bakura, then why the hell doesn't he like it when Bakura hurts him? He's heard stories, where if a wife has an abusive husband, she will like it when he hurts her, since the wife loves the husband so much, or something like that.  
  
Sighing, Ryou sat deeper in his chair, rubbing his temples. He wished he would stop fretting over his yami, stop caring....it was really eating him up. Ryou could have saved BAkura's life a million times over and the spirit wouldn't care...then why does he continue too look after him?  
  
"I don't do it for him..." Ryou muttered, "I do it...so that way....I'll feel better..." It was true, wasn't it? Yeah...it was.  
  
Bakura shifted in his sleep, muttering something in ancient Egyptian.  
  
Ryou looked back at him, sitting up slightly. What had Bakura said? Was he having a nightmare? He continued to watch his yami...even when Bakura's eyes slowly opened, and the innocent face fell, Bakura's cruel mask of a face coming back on.  
  
The spirit sat up and yawned slightly, shaking his head, then turned, immidietly spotting Ryou. He frowned. "Will you -always- be here when I wake up??" He said gruffly.  
  
Ryou shrugged, "Er...sorry. I just....there was nothing better to do, I guess....." He said, looking to the ground....Ryou cursed himself. What a horrible excuse! He was in for it now.  
  
Bakura blinked, raising an eyebrow, "You really -are- pathetic, you know that?" He said harshly, then sat up, stretched, and started up the stairs.  
  
His hikari blinked, standing up and taking a few steps toward him, but then stopped ".....your not going to beat me up or anything...?" He asked, wincing a bit.  
  
The tomb robber blinked, turning his head to look at Ryou, ".....you -want- me to?" He said simply, then turned around, continuing to go up the stairs, leaving Ryou, again, standing in the middle of the room, confused beyond imagine.  
  
"Again...he didn't even touch me...." was all he muttered, looking up the stairs, though he couldn't see his yami any longer...  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Din: ^^ yay! Another chapter gone!  
  
Bakura: ...when will this fic end? I have at -least- another five hundred authoress fangirls who want me in their fic, you know.  
  
Din: What? Since when? Your -my- husband, you know....I won't allow you to see other women.  
  
Bakura: Can't do that, sorry.....if any of them are hotter then you, which all of them probobaly are, then I'm going to have to leave...and I never married you.  
  
Din: Remember what I said? You were drunk, and I took advantage of that. Now take care of Cloud Jr.  
  
Bakura: Goddamnit! This isn't even my child! And your fucking flour baby project ended a month and a half ago! Distroy that thing, before I do!  
  
Din: .......there's so much hate in the world.....  
  
Bakura: Your the one looking at gay sex all day....  
  
Din: THAT DOESN'T COUNT! GAY SEX IS COOL!  
  
Bakura: ...your so hopeless...  
  
Cloud strife: ^^ hello!  
  
Din: er....cloud, honey....wrong fic....wrong anime....Wrong everything....  
  
Cloud: .....fine.....don't love me.....  
  
Din: NOOO I LOVE YOU! I SWEAR IT!  
  
Bakura: o_O Geez, woman...I swear to Ra...how many guys do you like?  
  
Din: ^^ Nine. Plus all the guys in Gravitation.  
  
Bakura: ....I shouldn't have asked....  
  
---Remember, people! R&R! And tell me what your views on Bakura's Death is! And also....  
  
ATTENTION! ALL READERS -MUST- READ THIS NOTE! There is a manga out there, called Demon Diary. It is a humor/action/adventure/shounen-ai/fantasy manga. Very funny, very cool. It's baisicly about This kid, Raenef, who's really nice and kind-hearted, and this VERY SEXY demon named Eclipse shows up one day and takes him back to a castle, trying to train Raenef into a scary, deadly, frightining demon Lord....even though Raenef can't even strike fear into the hearts of butterflies. It's an awesome manga, wonderful art, it's the kind of manga that, no matter how many times you read it, you can't get enough of it. To see more information on demon diary (view a preview of the first 8 pages, intro, volume summary, character info, ect), email or IM me at The Wanderer415@aol.com, since I can't do links or urls here. ^^ Thank you!  
  
AND THANK YOU ALL YE FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! ^^  
  
THANK YOU ALL YE FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! ^^ 


	8. Note

A small note...  
  
Yes, yes, I know. I havn't updated in a LOOONNNGGGG time, right? I'm sorry, I'm sorry. There are MANY things I need to do! I'm trying, I'm trying. The chapter is only about half-done now, but I'm trying my hardest. Just to let you all know, this is what I'm doing right now...  
  
.My 200 pt science project  
  
.seeing 5 psycologists/psiciatrists  
  
.preparing for Otakon  
  
.writing 6 reports for diffrent classes.  
  
.Trying NOT to fail  
  
.Drama club  
  
.Track meet  
  
.End of Volleyball  
  
.Soccer Try-outs  
  
I also am leaving to London for about 2 weeks on Thursday, April 2nd. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up, but no promises. I thank EVERYONE (reviewers and readers) for their patience and tolerance. @_@ I'm trying my best.  
  
Ja ne! 


	9. 8

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Don't sue me.  
  
From the Authoress (And other Yugioh Characters): *is crying very, very hard* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER!! AFTER SEVEN YEARS, IT'S OVER!!  
  
Bakura: Er..what's she going on about?  
  
Ryou: Yesterday she saw the last episode of the Yugioh Anime.  
  
Bakura: Of the entire anime? As in, no new episodes? No new series?  
  
Ryou: Nope. Yugioh is done. AT least with the manga.  
  
Bakura: Wow...what happends?  
  
Ryou: ....We all die, Malik takes over, and the world blows up.  
  
Malik: ...really?? Awesome!! How come no one told me sooner?  
  
Ryou: No, dimwad! Of course not. Oh well...I might as well make the announcement, since Din isn't going to let up any time soon, it looks like...   
  
*TO ALL READERS* If you want to find out what happends on the last episode of Yugioh, EMAIL Din at: thewanderer415@aol.com, because if you just stick it in a review, you'll get your answer like, a month later, when the next chapter comes out, so make sure to do that!  
  
In response to your reviews...  
  
@Shadow Ishtar: ^^ thanks! England/Ireland was fun. I was about to get you something, but then I remembered I didn't know where you lived lol  
  
@UnknownDarkMystery: Woah, woah! Slow Down! ^^' I did pretty good on my science project (I think), and i need my pscyiatrists/psycologists for my depression, and otakon is an anime convention in July. ^^ I'm trying my hardest!  
  
@Strega: ^^ Thank you! And Demon Diary is a kick-ass manga. You HAVE to get it! It is now your life goal!! XD  
  
@KuramaandHiei4ever: Accually, I didn't do too bad on my report card. *celebrates*  
  
@MalletwielderofDoom: Thanks soo much for understanding! Whew, I'm so glad I'm just...done with it all lol! ^^ Well, here's the next chappie..I hope you like it!  
  
@Chibi-Chichan: No...you killed Cloud Jr! X_x oh well...I would have gotten rid of him anyways lol...he was gettin annoying. ^^  
  
@Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: ^^ Thanks! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! If you don't... *sniff* Tell me what I need to do to make it better...pwease? *puppy eyes*  
  
OKay! Now that that's done, I've had alot of people who have been contacting me, asking questions, so here I'll answer some of them:  
  
Q: Where do you get your inspirations?  
  
--I scribble. Litterally. Before I wrote cut, I made a whole bunch of scribbles, and saw Ryou laughing like a maniac, and I was like, "It's cause he cuts himself" And then, viola! I got the idea.  
  
Q: Are you insane?  
  
--Well, according to the Mental Health Assosiation of the Republic of Egypt (MHARE), I am considerered 67% insane. No joke.  
  
Q: You mentioned that you had Depression. How?  
  
--Not sure, accually. I think it's because last year my brother died, and alot of other -personal- things have happend since then, so I guess that's what triggered it.  
  
Q: How do you know so much about cutting?  
  
--Because I used to be a cutter myself for a year, after my brother died. I've also attempted suicide, but didn't go through with it (obviously), so that's how I know so much.  
  
Q: Why do you take so long to update?  
  
--I'm busy!! X_x  
  
Okay, that's all. Any more questions for me? Send 'em on over ^^ I'd be happy to answer them.  
  
Just another note: I'll be using alot of Japanese terms in this and future chapters, but I'll add the translations at the bottom for all you who don't know it.  
  
Now, on with the story...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Mr. Bakura! Get your head up right now or I swear I'll have you in here for lunch so long you'll forget what the cafeteria looks like!" Ryou's teacher snapped, slamming her fist down hard on Ryou's desk.  
  
Ryou's head shot up and he slowly nodded, "G-gomen nasai, Sensai-sama.." He studdered out, looking at her nervously.  
  
The teacher just rolled her eyes, walking away, "Baka..." She muttered. [A]  
  
It had been a week since Bakura had started acting the way he had, cold and resentful, but had not touched Ryou so far, much to the hikari's confusion.  
  
Adding on to the confusion of Bakura's strange behavior, the tomb robber had also stopped drinking and paying prostitutes, which Ryou knew was one of Bakura's favorite activities to do. Ryou wasn't complaining, though. He liked this privacy and seclusion from his yami, though he was still wondering why...and he was still cutting himself.  
  
That's why Ryou was daydreaming. Thinking, accually, of diffrent possibilities of why Bakura might just be acting this way. So, naturally, in a few minutes, Ryou was out again, lost in his many many possibilites, half of which were too crazy to be true.  
  
School let out, much to Ryou's relief, and he was at his locker, humming something to himself as he stuffed his books in his backpack.  
  
"Oi, Ryou-chan! Matte yo!" [B] Anzu called as she, Honda, Jonouchi, and Yuugi ran up to him, their stuff already packed up.  
  
"Oh, Koben wa [C], Anzu-tachi!" [D] Ryou greeted them, smiling as he shut his locker.  
  
"Your feeling much better today, Ryou....you have been this whole week. Why is that? Something happen?" Anzu asked, smiling back.  
  
"Wakarimasen [D]....If something happend, I wouldn't know of it..." Ryou said casually, shrugging a bit.  
  
"Well, that's good, Ryou-chan. Glad to know your finally coming around to things. Have you stopped cutting yourself?"  
  
The hikari paused at that, "Um...er...yeah, yeah!" He managed to get out, though...lying wasn't one of Ryou's greater talents of life, so all of Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi saw that this comment wasn't a true one.  
  
"Er...great!" Jonouchi said, giving a nervous smile. Perhaps, he thought, at the moment, it wasn't a good idea to wreck Ryou's mood with a lecture on his cutting.  
  
Ryou smiled akwardly, though his pale features showed that he was indeed very happy, "Well...I've got to go guys, Sayonara!" He said, closing his locker and turning away from them, not looking back, a smile on his face.  
  
".....you think he's crazy?" Honda asked, watching Ryou walk away, "I havn't seen him act this way since....well...I've never seen him act this way..."  
  
"Eh...probobaly just had some REALLY good coffee today, y'know? I feel that way sometimes.." Jonouchi shrugged.  
  
"Or maybe he finally got himself some help, and is now taking anti-depressants..." Anzu suggested.  
  
"Well...whatever it is, I'm sure glad Ryou's acting like that!" Yuugi nodded, smiling, "Now lets go, back to my Grandpa's shop!"  
  
Ryou stepped inside his home, a small smile painted upon his lips. Turning, he saw, none other then, Bakura, arms crossed over his chest, leaning one shoulder against the wall.  
  
Ryou jumped, giving a small gasp, "OH! B-Bakura. W-w-what's wrong??" Ryou asked, gulping a bit and dropping his bookbag and taking off his shoes.  
  
"Where were you? Your late." The yami snapped.  
  
"What? No I'm not! People went to talk to me, that's all..."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason. We gotta talk"  
  
Ryou looked a bit taken back by this, as him and his yami never 'talked' before. "Um...okay...about what?"  
  
"Just come on" Bakura grabbed the hikari's wrist, leading him into the living room and sitting him down on the couch, then Bakura sitting next to him.  
  
By now, Ryou was thoroughly confused, "What's wrong, yami? You've never...talked to me before.."  
  
"Shut up and listen"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bakura looked at him, a slight frown on his face, "You cut yourself. Why?"  
  
Ryou looked quite surprised, as he didn't know that Bakura knew, "Y-you knew? When? How?"  
  
"Of course I've known! I've known ever since you started...what? Two years ago? And it's been hurting me too.." Bakura spoke, rolling up his sleeve and revealing his pale arm...full of scars identicle to Ryou's.  
  
Ryou stared wide-eyed at his arm, "You cut yourself TOO?"  
  
Bakura gave on a flat look, "Iya, baka! Every time YOU cut yourself, it shows up on MY arm, got it? it's because were connected"  
  
Ryou turned a deep shade of scarlet, "I-I'm sorry, Bakura...I didn't know. If you didn't like it, then why didn't you tell me?" He asked, biting his bottom lip.  
  
Bakura laughed, "You think I'm some weak-minded kisama [E] who cowers at the sight of some -scars-?"  
  
"Well...you said it hurt you too!" Ryou pointed out.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, baka. I just ment that when you hurt yourself, I hurt too, but I don't care, because I like pain, alright??"  
  
Ryou nodded, "Um...okay...so...do you want me to stop or something?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Okay...Bakura...can I ask a question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"....why are you being nice to me...?"  
  
Bakura stopped at that, frowning as he thought of an answer, "Because." He finally said.  
  
"Because...why?"  
  
"Because because. Now shut up"  
  
Ryou blinked in surprise at that, then watched as Bakura got up and headed upstairs, not even looking at him.  
  
Ryou smiled, "A week..." Ryou muttered, smiling. Being brave, he got up off of the couch, following his yami up the stairs. He found Bakura in his room, lying face-up on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Bakura...?"  
  
"What do you want now?" Bakura snapped, glaring daggers at him.  
  
Ryou winced, but didn't leave, "There's something I want to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you this for a while..."  
  
"What is it??"  
  
"I love you."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Noted translations:  
  
[A] Baka – Stupid person; idiot; fool  
  
[B] Matte yo – Wait up  
  
[C] Konban wa – Good afternoon  
  
[D](Insert name here)-tachi – (name) & Co  
  
[E]Kisama – Bastard; basic insult used by people for the vulgar bastard (a hiretsukan is an actual bastard, as in a despicable person), but actually just a rude "you" because in Japanese there are polite ways to say different words and non-polite ways that are actually ruder than some profanities. Note, there are technically no swear words in Japanese, just different ways of saying things. (*growl* making it so damn hard for me!)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Din: *gasp* A short chapter! A cliffhanger!  
  
Bakura: And, probobaly due to Din's update rate, it's gonna be another month until you all find out what happens...  
  
Din: Shut up! I've been busy..  
  
Ryou: Not that busy.  
  
Cloud: Hi!  
  
All: *glare at Cloud*  
  
Cloud: *whimper*  
  
Din: Thank you, cloud. Maybe I'll make a fic about you and Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud: o_O NOT THAT!  
  
Din: Yes. It's official. Next!  
  
Ryou: So...I take it your over the whole Yugioh ending thing?  
  
Din: No.  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Din: Beacuse it sucked and I cried. I never cry.  
  
Bakura: Din...you cried during the movie 'Piglet's Big Movie'. How can you tell me you don't cry?  
  
Din: *coughs* Shut up about that...  
  
Ryou: *snicker*  
  
Din: Okay, anyways...  
  
Well, guys! I'm real sorry it took so long for me to update. I've just been so busy! I'll try to update sooner. Also, I'm typing on my downstairs computer, and my dad is ALWAYS on that, with is bazillion games or whatever 


	10. 9

Disclaimer: I OWN YUGIOH! YES, I CONFESS!! I OWN IT!! XD lawers come to arrest Din Erm...nevermind? lawers leave  
  
Din: Okay! Tha last chapter sucked, didn't it?  
  
Cloud: I...got no lines...  
  
Din: Yes you did! You just said one! Here's a cookie.  
  
Cloud: Yay! eats cookie  
  
Din: Anyways, while my 3rd husband enjoys his cookie, I'm going to talk about..... drumroll Cheese!  
  
Bakura: ....cheese?  
  
Din: Cheese.  
  
Ryou: Cheese?  
  
Din: Cheese.  
  
Cloud: What KIND of cheese?  
  
Din: All kinds of cheese! Swiss, munster, chedder, american, Egyptian..  
  
Bakura: There is no egyptian cheese.  
  
Din: Shut up. Let me fantisize....  
  
Bakura: .....anyways...  
  
In response to your reviews...  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: YOU LIKED IT!! hugs I love you. . Okay, not really, but thanks for liking it!! Oh, and sorry I didn't add that....wakarimasen means 'I don't know'  
  
UnknownDarkMystery: I know, I know...don't worry, I'm gonna update sooner this time!  
  
Chibi Chichan: OMG! Thanks for telling me!! . I won't let no Story Eaters on FF.net eat my story! OO I'll die before I let it do that!  
  
KuramaandHiei4ever: I'm sorry I didn't put that! heh...wakarimasen (whew...long word) means 'I don't know'  
  
MalletWielderofDoom:Aww....poor you. I know, I cried to. It was such a sad ending! I was like, "What the fuck? That's it? That's shit!"  
  
Sugar-Kat: oO Why'd you scare my husband off like that? . That's so mean! Oh well...here's the next chapter!  
  
Now, on with the story...  
  
(((((  
  
Silence.  
  
Ryou stood there, Bakura lie there, staring at him in stunned disbelief.  
  
"Y-You....WHAT??" Bakura finally broke the silence  
  
Ryou winced, "That's right! I confess it. I confess everything. I love you! I love you more then anything! I'm pouring my heart out to you! Please don't hurt me..."  
  
In an instant, Bakura was up on his feet, staring down at the frightened hikari.  
  
More silence.  
  
"You didn't take your shoes off when you came in" Bakura finally said, blinking.  
  
Ryou looked down at his feet. Indeed, there were shoes on them.  
  
But, when he looked up, Bakura was gone. The Ring on his neck was glowing, which made Ryou sigh, walk over and sit down on the bed.  
  
"Bakura's retreated to his soul room," ryou muttered dully "probobaly to think about what new way he's gonna beat me up..." He sighed, lying down on his back, gazing at the ceiling, much like Bakura was doing only minutes before.  
  
Silence.  
  
Time ticked by.  
  
After about two hours of deathly silence, Ryou finally got to his feet, walking over to his desk and pulled out his blade.  
  
Smiling a bit at the sight of it, Ryou rolled up his sleeve, found a new un-cut place to make the slice, then lowered the blade to his exposed flesh.  
  
"You know...your gonna kill yourself one day if you keep doing that" Came a voice from directly behind him.  
  
Turning sharply, Ryou saw Bakura standing two feet away, his arms crossed, a blank look on his face.  
  
"Koko ga shukketsu shite imasu" [A] Bakura said again, nodding to Ryou's arm.  
  
Ryou looked down, and, indeed, another cut had been added to Ryou's 'collection' of cuts.  
  
The hikari blinked, 'H-how did that one get there?" He asked.  
  
"You did it yourself" Bakura said, shrugging, "Right before I got here"  
  
"No I didn't! I was about to-"  
  
"but you did it anyways. I don't feel like arguing, so shut up.."  
  
"Hontouni sumi masen..." [B]  
  
"Don't worry about it. And stop it with the formalties."  
  
Ryou blinked, "But you always told me to..."  
  
"Well I'm telling you NOT to now." Bakura said sharply, then sighed, shaking his head, before turning his back on Ryou.  
  
"Bakura...?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Do you hate me...?"  
  
More silence.  
  
Then....  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
(((((  
  
Din: I could end the chapter...right there, you know.  
  
Bakura: And leave everyone in another cliffhanger?  
  
Din: 'course.  
  
Ryou: But the chapter's too short.  
  
Din: Alright. I'll keep going.  
  
(((((  
  
Ryou blinked. All of a sudden...life had gotten ten times more confusing. "Y-you don't...?"  
  
"No, baka." [C]  
  
"Is that why you havn't been hurting me lately?"  
  
"Na....ya think??" Bakura snapped, rolling his eyes, "Your so hopeless."  
  
"Gomen nasai" [D]  
  
"That's better. No formalties"  
  
Ryou was silent a while before replying, "well....if you don't hate me...then what do you think of me?"  
  
That's right...you all guessed it.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I don't know. Your my hikari, okay?"  
  
"So? And your my yami. But..Your more then that! To me, at least..."  
  
"Yeah, and your nothing but that."  
  
Ryou paused, thinking a bit, "Buy you said you didn't hate me."  
  
"So? I don't like you either."  
  
"....that makes no sense."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No it doe-" But he was cut off by Bakura's fierce glare, "yes it does."he said quickly, and Bakura nodded his approval.  
  
Ryuou just sighed, drooping his shoulders, and sitting next to Bakura on the bed, much to the yami's irritation, but he said nothing.  
  
"Bakura...?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
".......nothing..."  
  
"Alright..." Bakura said, raising an eyebrow, knowing that Ryou was hiding something, but again said nothing on it.  
  
Ryou then stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Bakura alone.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Bakura attempted to get up off the bed, then just rolled his eyes, shaking his head and muttering something to himself in Egyptian, before rolling on his stomach, closing his eyes, and soon falling asleep.  
  
Bakura...had a strange dream. Which was strange, since Bakura rarely had dreams period....or at least, he didn't remember them.  
  
Someone came in their house....took Ryou away. He was kicking and screaming and calling Bakura's name, but it was no use. Ryou was carried out of the house after recieving numerous injuries.. But who? Bronze skin...gold...and a flash of blonde hair. That left none other then two people...Malik, or Yami-Malik. By the two had left, there were numerous blood-stains on the floor.  
  
Bakura woke with a start, looking around. He was still in the room, and, looking at his alarm clock, it was about an hour after he had fallen asleep.  
  
Muttering curse words to himself, Bakura got up, yawning and stretching, feeling rather hungry. Still half-asleep and groggy, Bakura made his way down the stairs, "Hey, Hikari...gimme something to eat" he muttered, walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ryou! Curse Horus..where are you??" Bakura snapped as he reached the living room...  
  
What he saw instantly woke him up fully.  
  
The room was empty. Ryou was no where around.  
  
Signs of a struggle.  
  
But...there were rather familiar, fresh, blood-stains on the floor.  
  
The ones from his 'dream'  
  
"Damn..." He muttered, quickly walked over to the closet and grabbed his coat, "Malik...." he said darkly, heading out the door and running down the street.  
  
(((((  
  
[A] Koko ga shukketsu shite imasu It's bleeding ((I know...in Japanese...5 words. But, in English..2 words. Makes no sense. Oo)  
  
[B] Hontouni sumi masen I'm very sorry. (formal)  
  
[C] Baka Idiot/fool  
  
[D] Gomen nasai I'm sorry  
  
(((((  
  
Din: yawn Yup. Short again. but..an odd twist, eh? Thought I outta spice it up. But... I know I failed miserably at it. --  
  
Malik: Yaay! . I'm in the story.  
  
Din: That's nice.  
  
Cloud: What...about...me....?  
  
Din: This is a Yugioh fic, not a Final Fantasy VII fic.  
  
Cloud: Harumph. So?  
  
Din: ...... whatever.  
  
Bakura: God...your making me look like a fucking pansy.  
  
Din: I like pansies!  
  
Bakura: ....no comment.  
  
Din: Anyways, people! R&R! And tell me if I should just stop right now and stop offending your eyes and reading ability with my horrible story.  
  
Bakura: Stop right now and stop offending my eyes with your horrible story.  
  
Din: Not you, ass. I mean the READERS! . gives all reviewers Pixi Stix  
  
Malik: oO you shouldn't have done that.  
  
Din: Why not?  
  
Malik: Think about it....Pixi Stix = Sugar. Sugar = Energy. Energy = Hyper-ness. Hyper-ness = All hell breaking loose.  
  
Din: OO  
  
Malik: Yeah...anyways...um... R&R...please...and erm...try not to....ruin anything in your sugarhigh. 


	11. 10

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, foo'.  
  
Din: is standing on a ruined set/stage Fuck this shit.  
  
Malik: I toldja you shouldn't have gotten the reviewers sugerhigh. See what happend?  
  
Din: punches Malik Shut up..I have an announcement to make.  
  
**TO ALL READERS...  
**  
Din: I'm fucking tired of this fic. I'm going to stop it. It's over, it's done. I don't fucking care waht you think.  
  
Reviewers/Readers: gasp  
  
Din: That's right. I'm done with the fic. This will be the LAST CHAPTER!!  
  
Readers: Yay!  
  
Din: yay. Besides...I have another story in waiting, and I can't do two at the same time.  
  
Readers: What fic?  
  
din: I'm not doing fanfictions anymore, instead I'm moving on to Ficton Press dot net.(this site wont' let me put urls) Look for me there, my penname is the same. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and enjoy my next story. It should be up within a month of this chapter going out. Or, just give me your email address and I'll email you when it comes out. Or just look for it at It'll be called, "What the Future Holds" It'll be a fantasy/medieval/Comedy/Angst (don't ask). It's about...A demon, Three swords, reincarnations, a half-elf,   
  
Also...I would like EVERYONE who read this fic to review this time. Even if you never have before! I would love to see who liked this fic. Thank you!  
  
In response to your reviews...  
  
UnknownDarkMystery: Aw. Don't worry! You'll find out in this chapter!   
  
Shadow Ishtar: Yesh. Malik is in here! And thanks for loving it! hugz  
  
IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: O.O Don't worry!! You'll find out what happens soon! Just keep on reading!!  
  
Leila16rose: Yes..I'm ending the fic. :( How sad! But..I'll -try- to make it a happy ending!!  
  
Chibi-Chichan: Thanks! I'm updating, I'm updating!  
  
MalletWielderOfDoom: OO You were the one who ruined my set!! cuuuuurse you!! Anyways...hope you enjoy!  
  
Sansty-san: YES! ANGST!! WE ALL LOVE ANGST! Anyways...not much angst in this chapter...I think. Dunno though. Oo I'll let you be surprised.   
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: YOUR THE REASON I ADDED THAT WIERD PLOT TWIST!! O.O You wouldn't like my fic...so...I had to do that to make you like it. =3  
  
Kuramaandhiei4ever: Yes...this chapter had MANY problems getting up. -- But, it got up okay, right? Great. Thanks for all your support! :D HEre's the last chappie! Hope you like it!!  
  
%%%%%%  
  
"Where's Malik's house again...?" Bakura muttered, jogging down the street. It had been about six or so months since Malik had moved to Domino, and he had only been over to his house a few times since then.  
  
"Perhaps...this way" he said again, then turned down another street, then saw it-the plain, white house that belonged to the blonde Egyptian that was once...perhaps his friend. "Damn....terrorist..." He muttered, "Fucking....trying to get....my...my hikari away from me....." Bakura muttered in absolute rage as he stomped down the street, his eye twitching, his eyes practically glowing with hatred and his ears steaming. (A/N: Not literally, folks)  
  
He marched up to Malik's door, his fists clenched, and kicked open the door, not knowing or caring if it was locked or not.  
  
"MALIK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bakura roared, glancing around. However, he did not get a response, growling and punching the wall next to him in anger, he moved through the first floar of the house, but saw nothing.  
  
However, upon moving into the kitchen, he heard some noises going on above him. Eyes narrowing grimly, Bakura knew it -must- be them. MOving swiftly, he walked to the stairs, moving up them, taking two steps at a time.  
  
At the top of the stairs was a hallway, and a few rooms, Bakura opened a few, and on the third door, he opened it up, revealing a rather blank bedroom....  
  
...and standing in the middle was Yami Malik, Ryou infront of him. Ryo's eyes were wide, a terrified look on his face, shaking a little.  
  
After all, Yami Malik WAS holding Ryou around the waist, the Sennen Rod in it's knife/dagger form, and the blade had been pressed up to Ryou's neck. The hikari's shirt had also been taken off, and there were many cuts and bruises and gashes along his pale flesh.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened when he saw the condition and current situation his hikari was in, and took a step forward....but Yami Malik took a step back, smirking.  
  
"So we meet again, tomb robber" the other yami hissed to him.  
  
Ryou was currently doing his best to be pathetic, and his eyes were closed, as he shook a bit, tiny little whimpering sounds coming from his throat.  
  
"Let him go." Bakura said sharply, eyes narrowed, "what the hell do you want him for?"  
  
The other yami shrugged a bit, looking at him, then looking back to Bakura, and running his tonuge over the hikari's cheek, "I just..want to play with him a little. Just for one night...I'll give him back, alive....promise.." Y. Malik said with a shrug.  
  
Bakura growled, his fists clenching again, "Go...rape your own hikari! Leave mine alone" He hissed, anger flaring in him that he would even THINK of handling Ryou like that.  
  
Yami Malik frowned a bit, pouting slightly, still that sadistic look in his eye, "Aw...but yours is MUCH cuter...and he cooperates much better then mine you know...Malik won't even let me touch him...in any way."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "I wonder why..." He said under his breath, then shook his head, looking back to him, "LIsten..." Bakura was TRYING to be calm...however it wasn't really working out. How dare he walk in and take HIS Ryou like that! "how about...we just...work things out..."  
  
Bakura paused a moment at his own thoughts. Why was he acting like this? Dammit...it was just his little, stupid, weak, pathetic, cute...lovable...irrestistable..happy...breathtakingly beautiful....hikari. Right....wait a minute.... Bakura shook his head. He would work his emotions out later....now he had to worry about his present situation..  
  
Yami Malik raised an eyebrow, "Work things out? Like....how?"  
  
Bakura paused a moment, a plan scheming in his mind, but he didn't let it show, "I'll sell him to you...for the night."  
  
Ryou's eyes snapped open when he heard that as his terrified eyes stayed transfixed on his yami...how could he do something like that to him???  
  
Yami Malik paused a moment, "Hm....sell him to me...how much?"  
  
"Your Rod" Bakura said simply.  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Then no deal. Hand 'im back."  
  
"Why? I could easily do it right now."  
  
"Then I'd kick your ass and chuck you out the window." Bakura snorted, crossing his arms, "I won't settle for anything else. The Rod, or nothin'."  
  
"Fine." Yami Malik snarled as he roughly shoved Ryou over to Bakura.  
  
Smirking, Bakura quickly grabbed Ryou's wrist, pulling him behind him. "Where's his shirt?" He frowned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Yami Malik shrugged.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand again, tugging him down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door.  
  
"T-thanks..." Ryou said quietly as they walked down the street.  
  
"Uh-huh. HEre...you must be freezing." Bakura took his coat off, putting it around Ryou's shoulders.  
  
The hikari smiled, nodding and pulled the jacket closer around himself to keep warm, then looked up at bakura, "Um....why'd you save me?" he asked softly, blinking a bit.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Because if you die, I die."  
  
"But...he said he wouldn't kill me...he would just...." his voice faded off as Ryou shuddered a bit, not wanting to continue.  
  
The former tomb robber paused a moment, looking down, "I don't want anyone touching you like that." He merely said, shrugging and looking back at Ryou.  
  
Ryou blinked, raising an eyebrow, "Why not? I thought you didn't care what happend to me, as long as I didn't get killed."  
  
Bakura didn't reply as they arrived at their home, "We better get you fixed up...you have gashes and cuts everywhere." He said softly as he closed the door, walking to the bathroom as Ryou sat down on the couch.  
  
Bakura reappeared a few minutes later, coming in with a roll of gauze bandages and some medicine.  
  
Ryou stayed still as he let Bakura bandage up his entire torso and his right forearm, the places where he had suffered the most injury.  
  
After that was all done, there was a long silence in which Ryou looked down, clearing his throat. "Bakura...?" he said softly, looking up at his other.  
  
Baku raised an eyebrow, leaning back, "What?"  
  
"I've stopped cutting myself."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Wanna know why?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becasue I love you."  
  
"I know that, dolt."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Why?" Bakura asked, looking at him.  
  
Ryou's head was down, a blush creeping across his face, "Why what?"  
  
"Why do you....love me?"  
  
The hikari shrugged, "I dunno. 'Cause your what I've always wanted to be.."  
  
Bakura blinked, slowly raising an eyebrow, "What..??"  
  
"Well...besides being abusive, sadistic and insane...your strong and brave and sarcastic and fearless and handsome....and I like that." Ryou said, nodding as he twirled a lock of his hair around one finger.  
  
Bakura just...stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And...stared. (A/N: Wow..first lota silence, now lotsa staring. o.O)  
  
Ryou blushed, squeezing his eye shug, "Please don't hit me..."  
  
Bakura blinked, then scooted closer a little, reaching over and gently lifting the hikari's chin to face him and shook his head, "I'll never hit you again." he whispered, then leaned over...  
  
...and kissed Ryou on the lips.  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide at that in surprise, but he slowly smiled, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck and kissed him back, closing his eyes.  
  
About five minutes passed, and they stayed like that, joined together at the lips in a passionate and deep kiss.  
  
"I'll never hit you again" Bakura repeated when they broke the kiss, gathering the hikari into his arms, "Because I love you too." He said, kissing his hikari again.........  
  
THE END  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Din: sniff THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!  
  
Ryou: That was quite romantic.  
  
Bakura: that was disgusting.  
  
Din: frown Aw...you know you liked it. Come on...you liked it.  
  
Bakura: nope.  
  
Din: Aw, whatever. We al know he liked it.  
  
Bakura: Nope.  
  
Din: God...I'm such the romance writer.....I'M BETTER THEN EIRI YUKI!!!  
  
Suichi: NO YOUR NOT!  
  
Din: o.O When did you get in here?  
  
Suichi: ....I dunno. You mentioned MY Eiri, and I came running.  
  
Din: Whatever. Get out...you and Cloud.  
  
Cloud: What??  
  
Din: You've been here forever. God...why are you here?  
  
Cloud: I think Your hot.  
  
Din: O.O As much as I love that...that's akward. Get out.  
  
Suichi & Cloud :Awwww...  
  
I WANT EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FIC TO REVIEW! WHETHER YOU'VE REVIEWED BEFORE OR NOT! EVEN IF YOU ONLY REVIEWED ONCE!! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!! I want to see the few people who accually enjoyed my fic.   
  
So, in credit, here are:  
  
MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS (note: this is NOT in alphabetical order):  
  
Animeotaku-fangirl, Shadow Ishtar, Draguun, Nette, Shi, Crystal Crittenden, DE/emon Light, Mimiheart, laDy SaSaMi 7, SetoGirl, fanficsrock, anonnymous girl, Mui, Hiei13, Katia-chan, Lazy Liza, Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru, MalletWielderofDoom, Sorceress Mana, Reanal, Celeb'ronyo, Cat Demon of Fire, Manga-nut, Aozora-Miyako Shuki, MIstress 9, Mystical Sand 2100/1700, Tawny-eyed-angel, Wandering Shadow, Chibi-Chichan, Kikumaru Eiji Nya, Lady Wicca 666, Sugar-Kat, KuramaandHiei4ever, Lady Anne Kenobi, Star Vixen, Shadad philaro, Chicary, Random Thoughts, Mai&Yugi, UnknownDarkMystery, IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06, tamashiipurizuma.  
  
THOSE WHO PUT ME ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST (note: this is NOT in alphabetical order):  
  
Sansty-san, Sorceress Mana, Katia-chan, Shadow Ishtar, Aozora-Miyako Shuki, Chibi-Chichan, The Wanderer-Chan ((yes, I put myself on my fav. list. o.O).  
  
THOSE WHO PUT ME ON THEIR AUTHOR ALERTS LIST (see above parentheses):   
  
Mimiheart, Sugar-Kat, Sorceress Mana, Aozora-Miyako Shuki, Katia-Chan, duenna, KuramaandHiei4ever, Child Of The Dark Wolves, Cattypatra, Chanson-DeLa-Sirenes, The Thief Kuronue, Kenny3, sansty chan.  
  
AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR HELPING ME OUT THROUGH THIS TOUGH TIME, GIVING ME INSPIRATION, AND BEING A GREAT FRIEND TO ME:  
  
Shadow Ishtar  
  
Katia-Chan  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru  
  
MalletWielderofDoom  
  
UnknownDarkMystery  
  
Chibi-Chichan  
  
Sugar-Kat  
  
KuramaandHiei4ever  
  
THANK YOU **EVERYONE** FOR ALL YOUR HELP AND SUPPORT! SEE YOU AROUND!  
  
And remember to read my story, **"What the Future Holds**" on Fiction Press dot net! (this site won't let me put urls) My penname is: The Wanderer-Chan.  
  
GOOD BYE! KEEP SMILING!!! 


End file.
